Distracted
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Just a little Katrick One-shot. R


**A/N: Clearly I own nothing... just playing in ABC's sandbox for a while :) Thanks for reading and please please review**

* * *

Kat could barely believe her luck. Her father was insane, over obsessive and incredibly protective and yet somehow she had managed to wrangle a whole weekend to herself. It was beyond perfect. He had taken Bianca back to Ohio for the weekend to visit friends.

Kat, who was more then happy with never going back to Ohio had remained behind. It took about an hour for her to convince her Dad that she would be fine, but it was so worth it in the end. Friday night she'd gone out to a party with Mandella. Not one of your typical high school drone ones, but one that was actually enjoyable. So much so that she had spent the majority of this morning attempting to beat back a killer headache. She hadn't been wasted but Vodka always gave her a headache.

It was now just after one o'clock and Kat decided it was time to at least do some of her mountain of homework. What was it about a long weekend that made teachers think it was a good idea to really load it on?

In the span of about an hour and a half she managed to write her English essay, complete a science lab and read about ten pages of her assigned history text.

_That enough for now _She thought to herself. After all, she had tomorrow and Monday to do whatever she had left.

Putting her books away she grabbed her guitar and notebook from beside her desk. It wasn't done, but she was attempting to put her feelings together and come up with a logical explanation as to why Padua High's resident bad boy had the ability to both irritate her to death and make her fall for him all at the same time.

She'd never actually admit that the song was about him, but she knew the truth and that was enough. It wasn't as if she was going all hormonal teenage girl on him, but he intrigued her more then anyone is this place had. For now, she'd settle for the witty batter they had between them almost everyday of the week.

It was kind of sad, but that was pretty much the only part of the day that she looked forward to. That and lunch with Mandella. Everything else about high school pretty much blew, and coming home to her insane father certainly wasn't much better.

After almost an hour of writing, editing and guitar strumming she was satisfied that it was just about as good as it was going to get. It was times like this that she remembered her mother the most. After all it was her mother that taught her to sing and play the guitar. She'd always say "Kitty Kat music is the best escape. It can do everything from make you smile to help you make sense of a difficult situation."

With thoughts of her mother still racing around inside her head she began to strum the guitar.

"I was doing just fine  
'Til you messed with my mind  
Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head  
I'm losing sleep over it  
I don't know how to be objective

Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you make me feel inside

I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My heads in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
Get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you

By you  
That's right

Wonder if you're aware  
I really don't mean to stare  
But you know I just can't help it  
I try to stay in control  
Yes I do but I don't  
I guess I must be losing it

Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you drive me out of my mind

I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My heads in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
Get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you

What have you done to me?  
I'm not the one I used to be  
You've got me all confused  
Maybe that's just what you meant to do

Oh

Having trouble staying focused  
Caught up in the undertow  
I'm thinking bout you all of the time

I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My heads in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
Get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you"

She just sat there, satisfied with her handiwork. What she didn't notice was the tall, handsome form of Patrick Verona sitting on her open window sill. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Didn't know you could sing." He said, sounding like he was just a little bit in awe.

She whipped around, already knowing who it was by that unmistakable voice, and glared at him "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, you say that every time." He said with a smirk

"If you don't want to hear it, stop showing up unannounced at my window." She replied with venom

"Ah you love it." He said with all the confidence in the world

Kat just glared at him again, hating the fact that he was right. She did kind of like the fact that he went out of the way to climb up the side of her house and into her window. But right now she just really hated the fact that he had caught her singing.

"Let's just pretend that isn't the dumbest thing I've ever heard and get back to the point" she said "Why are you here?"

"Who's the song for?" he asked

"None of your business" she spat "Why are you here?"

"I've never heard it before." He said, completely ignoring her "Did you write it?"

She sighed in agitation, he wouldn't let it drop so she might as well give him the minor details and by minor she meant anything that was not in the line of telling him who it was for.

"Yes, I wrote it." She said "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Maybe." He said

"Maybe?" she demanded

"Are you going to tell me who the song was for?" he asked

"Not a chance" she said

"Aw come on Kat." He pleaded "You know you want to tell me."

"Why would I want to do that?" she demanded

"Why not?" he asked

"Why do you care?" she asked

"Curiosity?" he said with a shrug "Besides whoever it is seems to having quite an impact, which is strange seeing as at school your always with your sister, fighting with me, or hanging with Mandella."

She had no answer for him, he was so ridiculously close and yet had no idea.

"Oh my god" he said, mock surprise on his face "Mandella! Kat I didn't know you swung that way!"

"Ha ha" she said "You are so ridiculously way off."

"Then who?" he asked again

"Nobody" she lied

"Funny, typically pretty girls are good liars" he said

She picked up the guitar and notebook and put them back beside her desk, ignoring him.

"Do I know him?" he asked

"You could say that." She mumbled with a sigh sitting down in her computer chair

"Hmmm."

"Now who's obsessed with who?" she spat at him with a smirk, trying and failing to steer this conversation in a different direction.

"Alright so maybe obsession is a two way street" he said with a smirk and a shrug "Come on. Tell me"

"Go away Patrick."

"I'm gunna stand right here till you me." He said, and Kat had no doubt that he probably would. Damn him and his bad timing, curiosity, sexy smirk, deep voice and ….. well just damn him.

She got up, irritation leaking off her in visible waves, and went to stand in front of him. Instead of outwardly saying it, she decided to do something incredibly stupid. It was as if her brain had taken a vacation from her body. She reached up and pressed her lips against his.

At first he was so shocked he didn't move, but that soon wore off and he pressed back firmly against her. Kat ran her hand up to tangle in the hair and the nape of his neck, and arched her body into his. When air became an issue she pulled back, stepping away from him and attempted to catch her breath.

"What a lovely distraction" he said with a smile "But as amazing as that was, I still want to know."

Coming closer to him she hit in playfully in the chest "It's about you, you idiot!"

With that he crashed his lips back to hers and kissed her with a fierce passion. Breaking away he smiled at her again and said "Thought so, I just wanted to hear you say it."

* * *

**A/N: So clearly I'm a Katrick fan. Love them and love the show, super depressed that it got cancelled :(**

**PLEASE R&R, and if you liked this check out my other 10TIHAY stories: Rooftops and The Lady Doth Protest to Much.  
**

**xox Nichole**


End file.
